Movie Love
by Slimemold4
Summary: A Seddie oneshot Lemon. Review!


**Here I come with a new iCarly fic, and it's a Seddie one. Cause I fucking hate Carly. It's just a oneshot, so I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, M for Lemons, so if you don't like lots of sexy sexy sex, then get the fuck off this page. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.**

Brrriinnng! Both the bell and Sam's phone rang at the same time. Freddie's dorky face appeared on her caller ID. "Sup Freddork?" Sam said as she answered.

He chuckled. "Nothing. Carly and spencer went on vacation, and my mom's out of town. I'm so bored. You want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something?"

"Will there be food?" Sam asked. She liked the idea of an evening alone with Freddie. She had never really wanted to break up with him, in fact, she had been against the idea entirely. But something had made her do it anyway.

"Not just food, Puckett." Freddie went quiet for a second, then whispered, "Booze too."

"Well, well, well, look who's letter their inner badass take over." Sam replied, smiling. "So you'll pick me up?"

"I'll be by your house at six."

And three hours later Freddie rolled up to Sam's house in his little white Honda. She got into the passenger's seat in they drove to Freddie's apartment in silent anticipation of the night. Sam was hoping that it would spark some kind of Chemistry between her and Freddie. When they arrived, Freddie opened the door for her and said, rather cheesily, "Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Puckett."

Sam giggled and they both sat down on Freddie's couch, watching a dumb movie and drinking booze and eating snacks. Finally when the movie was over, Sam leaned over and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. After a moment like this, she turned to look at him. "Truth or dare?"

Freddie thought for a moment. "Dare?"

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and placed it on his chest, giving it a tight squeeze. "Same what are you-" Freddie was stopped by Sam crashing her lips against his, pouring all of her feelings into a passionate kiss. Freddie started to grope Sam's large breasts as their tongues intertwined, and his member started to rise in lust anticipation.

"Sam are you sure about this?"

Same grabbed his shirt collar and tugged it over his head, pulling it off and revealing his fit torso. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard." She whispered in his ear, starting to grind against his jeans. Freddie slipped one of his fingers into her panties and started rubbing her, surprised at how wet it was to touch. Sam groaned and continued to take off the rest of their clothes until they were both completely naked.

Freddie continued to rub her and she grabbed his cock and slowly started to pump up and down with her hand, gaining momentum as her own pleasure grew. "Freddie please –ahhhh- I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me."

Freddie nodded and gently pushed Sam down on the couch. His breathing grew heavy and his heart was fluttering. He positioned his cock right at the entrance to Sam and slowly pushed forwards, feeling her fully as he entered her warm, wet pussy. "Oh God, Sam. You feel amazing."

Sam winced in pain when he had fully entered her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, crying a little. "It hurts Freddie."

Freddie looked into her eyes. "I know. But I love you, I'll be gentle." Sam nodded, and Freddie slowly started to move his cock in and out of her. Her whole body shuddered and it was apparent that she had mixed feelings. In parts of Sam, it hurt, but in her core it was starting to feel good. Her breathing grew heavier and she started to moan as Freddie pushed in an out over and over.

"Freddie, go faster. I can take –ah- it." Freddie smiled and started to thrust faster and harder. Her juices were covering his cock and he was overwhelmed by pleasure. The feeling of being inside a woman, inside _Sam_ for the first time was indescribable. "Freddie, please! –Oh, oh- More. I want to feel you all the way. I want you to be mine."

"I can't hold back anymore Sam. I'm going to make you mine!" And with that Freddie started to fuck Sam as hard as he could, vigorously slipping in and out of her folds, moaning, grunting, and groaning the whole time.

"Freddie! –oh- Freddie! I love you!"

"I love you Sam!" Freddie panted as he thrust hard into her again and again. "I'm going to cum Sam."

"Do it Freddie. Cum inside me." Sam moaned.

"But what if-" But it was too late. Freddie's essence burst forwards into Sam with waves of pleasure. She turned leaned up and kissed him passionately several times.

"I love you." They both said.

**The end. Wasn't that lovely? I thought so. Review!**


End file.
